campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis
Louis, or known as his stage name, Lucky Louis, is the father of Gwen, and a traveling musician, and his music seems to be a healthy mix of "obscure" music and successful commercial TV jingles. He's also managing a fairly successful YouTube channel featuring the family dog, Missy, who accompanies him on his travels. It is also likely that Louis is a hippie by the style of his van, as well as his extremely laid-back personality and use of the word "groovy". Appearance Louis is an African American man with spongy silver hair covered in a beanie hat. His face has a stubble and a goatee, and some features that carried over to his daughter, mainly his dark red eyebrows, and purple eyes. He wears gold rings on his neck, and both of his ring fingers. He also has a brown shirt with black buttons, collar, and the ends of his short sleeves. He has dark brown-gray pants held by a black belt, and black sneakers. Personality In contrast to his daughter's stressed-out pessimistic attitude, Louis is laid back, calm, and content. He is also quite charismatic as the campers seem to adore him and beg him to perform, based on his likeability. This comes with a bit of cluelessness, however, as he doesn't seem to understand all the work that goes into setting up a stage show, and is constantly trying to get Gwen to calm down and "go with the flow" throughout the episode. Like a true parent, he has a habit of revealing embarrassing anecdotes about Gwen, and carries an old photo of her holding a concertina as a child with big glasses and buck-toothed braces. However, he can't quite seem to understand why Gwen became so gloomy with age, and thinks that it's just "her generation", while she thinks his laid-back attitude towards life is irresponsible. While they don't always see eye to eye, Louis is truly proud of who she is and loves her very dearly, despite missing the good old days of her upbeat childhood attitude. Trivia * Louis's songs include, "My Walrus Girl", "Can't Get Enough of Your Soup", and "Arizona Dreamin'". All of those are songs presumably from the 20th century as the campers don't recognize the songs, causing Cameron Campbell to lament how old he is. * What the kids do recognize, is commercial jingle for a dog poop scooper, which they adored. * He wears a wedding band on his left hand, and upon meeting Gwen at the camp he gives her a big bear hug, saying it's "from mom", meaning she is alive and well. * Leigh Lahav, who wrote the his debut episode, based both Louis off her own life: her own father's name is Louis and is also a musician, and their struggles in relating to each other and Gwen's desire for him to be proud of her are based off Leigh's own experience. Also, the line "You think I'd become a musician in today's economy? Hell no" is something her father actually said. https://onlyleigh.tumblr.com/post/187559488703/this-new-episode-really-hit-home-since-i-feel-i Gallery References Category:Parents Category:Male characters